


[snowlight] it's gonna be alright

by spicyboyfriend



Series: thinkin' of u [1]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Dating, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, seriously who tf am i like, where did all this fluff come from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9273587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyboyfriend/pseuds/spicyboyfriend
Summary: Normally, before their dates, Changgu checked out the weather and dressed accordingly. On their first date, it rained, and Yan An wasn’t dressed for the weather. He showed up at the restaurant twenty minutes late with a bouquet of flowers, most of the petals missing, drenched with water as he trailed a mess of mud behind him





	

**Author's Note:**

> where the f u cdk is all this fluff coming from i wanna die wtf
> 
> title taken from [[snowlight]](https://0101.bandcamp.com/track/snowlight) and [it's gonna be alright](https://0101.bandcamp.com/track/its-gonna-be-alright) by snail's house (10/10 definitely recommend listening 2 these songs while reading and also snail's house in general ♥)

It was nearing the end of their fifth date, and Changgu was unaware that it was supposed to snow that night.

 

**

 

Normally, before their dates, Changgu checked out the weather and dressed accordingly. On their first date, it rained, and Yan An wasn’t dressed for the weather. He showed up at the restaurant twenty minutes late with a bouquet of flowers, most of the petals missing, drenched with water as he trailed a mess of mud behind him. Changgu remembered looking up from his glass of iced tea to find Yan An in front of him, shivering in his t-shirt and jeans as he apologized and bowed more than one time while speaking to him.

 

_ He’s so cute, _ Changgu remembered thinking, before pointing out the mess Yan An had made on the tidy floor of the expensive restaurant they were in. Yan An gasped dramatically, apologized to the snooty waiters and waitresses walking past him for the mess he brought in. Changgu rose from his seat after setting down some money for the short bill, and asked Yan An if he wanted to go for some cheap takeout instead.

 

They ended up sitting on Yan An’s couch that night, eating noodles and beef, and splitting some sweet bread that Changgu had picked up for himself, but knew he’d end up giving Yan An some anyways. Yan An changed his soaking wet clothes as soon as they ended up inside, coming out in a sweater that was two sizes too big and a pair of jeans that fit him just right. 

 

It was a little chilly in his apartment, Changgu thought. Yan An didn’t use the heater, to save money, since he lived in his apartment on his own.

 

Yan An asked for a second date that night, apologizing a profuse amount of times for ruining the date, although Changgu didn’t feel like he had ruined anything.

 

Changgu accepted, and that night, he left after saying good night four times, each time a little more giggly and affectionate than the last.

 

**

 

Snow began to fall in large, white tufts of flakes over the sidewalk. Changgu let his jaw go slack for a moment, eyes focusing on the snow before he let out a soft,  _ “Oh,” _ which caught Yan An’s attention. Staring outside of the window, Changgu watched Yan An’s reflection shift before a smile appeared on his face, leaning his chin in his hand and taking a sip of coffee.

 

Changgu let out a quiet sigh, Yan An’s foot bumping against his under the table. Without a prompt or even so much as a question, Changgu spoke.

 

“I didn’t dress for snow today.” Changgu said softly. “I didn’t think it was cold enough for it to snow.”

 

“That’s okay. You can wear my scarf.” Yan An said, picking it up from beside him before unceremoniously throwing it in Changgu’s face. “Ah, I’m sorry!”

 

Changgu sputtered through the scarf. Bashful giggles slipped past his lips as he wrapped it around his neck once, twice, wanted to try for a third time, but it only went halfway and ended up covering his lips and just barely tickled his nose. Despite the surrounding warmth and rich, thick scent of coffee permeating the air, the familiar rush of Yan An’s scent filtered through, Changgu shivering without realizing it as his fingers clenched tightly around the material of the scarf.

 

**

 

Their second date had gone essentially same as the first.

 

It started off well. Yan An actually wasn’t late this time, had even arrived early to pick up Changgu and head to the park for a picnic since the weather was cool enough to do it then. Green grass and flowers littered the ground as they sheepishly walked alongside a small stream in the park. Stray giggles left Changgu when a dog barked and ran right in front of Yan An, making him practically shriek in fear before he flushed darkly and hid his face in his hands.

 

“Not a dog person?” Changgu asked. Yan An nervously shook his head. “I would’ve thought you loved dogs.”

 

“I used to!” Yan An shouted, then lowered his voice and apologized. He did a lot of that, Changgu noticed. “I really used to love dogs, but my neighbor’s dog bit me once, so now I try not to go near them.”

 

Yan An glanced at Changgu from the corner of his eye, ended up taking a second look at Changgu as his vividly red lips twitched with a timid smile, blush on the apples of his cheeks as he looked away and said, “I’ll just have to protect you from dogs then.” 

 

Yan An hiccuped, shoulders tensing before he dropped the blanket on the nearest spot and set everything up, face ablaze with embarrassment as Changgu smiled and sat down.

 

But of course the weather had to act up. Shortly after sitting down together and digging into the food Yan An had so meticulously packed into what little cheap tupperware he had lying around his apartment, the wind picked up. A stray leaf blew around with the wind, flipping up from the grass and landing in Yan An’s face as he moved to take a bite of his gimbap. Changgu giggled at it, pulled the leaf off of Yan An’s face as Yan An sputtered through the taste of the leaf instead of his gimbap.

 

And then the wind was intense, and the blanket tried to fly away more than one time. Yan An pouted and said they would have to fold it up and leave the picnic for another time.

 

Even though Changgu  _ should  _ have been disappointed, or at the very least upset that yet another date had been sabotaged by the weather, he found a spreading warmth in his chest at the sight of Yan An irritatingly muttering to himself in Mandarin as he tried to fold the blanket up. With a loud huff, Yan An balled it up and stuffed it underneath his arm as Changgu carried the picnic basket in both hands and led the way to Yan An’s car.

 

Yan An moved to stuff his keys inside of the ignition and turn it on, but Changgu let his hand rest of Yan An’s wrist, opening the picnic basket and pulling out their tupperware again before he smiled sheepishly and pulled a piece of gimbap out to feed Yan An.

 

“We can stay,” was all Changgu said, face bright red while Yan An nodded and took the piece of gimbap Changgu held to his lips, fingers barely brushing against his bottom lip before they both smiled and continued their picnic inside of Yan An’s bright orange car.

 

**

 

“Maybe it’ll let up in a little?” Yan An said as he and Changgu stood in the doorway of the coffee shop. They had long since finished their drinks, Yan An bumping his foot against Changgu’s own one too many times for it to be a mistake. Changgu brushed his fingers against Yan An’s knuckles a few times as well, so he couldn’t say he minded. Changgu sighed and let his shoulders fall with the exhale, brows furrowed in frustration.

 

“It’s already seven, the cafe is closing.” Changgu said petulantly. “And you said you have to work in the morning, so we shouldn’t stay out too late.”

 

“Are you my mom?” Yan An said, Changgu pinching his shoulder with a laugh as Yan An turned his attention back to the flurry of snow flooding the sky and littering the streets. “Do you want my coat?” 

 

Though it was posed as question, Yan An was already slipping it off from his shoulders and throwing it over Changgu’s smaller frame. It was ridiculously long on Changgu, the bottom of the coat practically brushing against his ankles as he slipped his arms through the sleeves and lifted them to his face. It radiated Yan An’s natural warmth, Changgu glancing at Yan An as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

 

“I parked so far from here.” Yan An said, more to himself than he did to Changgu. 

 

“Let’s start walking before the snow gets worse.” Changgu said. Yan An shook his head.

 

“I’ll go get the car. You stay here and keep warm, okay?”

 

“Are you joking?” Changgu said, unraveling the scarf from around his neck and throwing it back around Yan An’s own. “You just gave me your coat and your scarf. Do you want to get pneumonia?”

 

“You know,” Yan An began with a sly smile, “I think there’s a vaccine to prevent pneumonia now. I’m invincible.”

 

“Incredible.” Changgu snorted. “But you can still catch colds, and I’ll feel bad if you walk through this weather without your coat.”

 

“I would say we could share the scarf, but you’re so small, it wouldn’t reach because of our height difference.” Yan An said as Changgu pinched him again and shook his head with a smile on his face.

 

“Let’s go. Maybe it’ll lighten up as we’re walking to your car.”

 

**

 

On the third date, it rained again.

 

Actually, it hardly counted as a real date, Changgu thought, but he still counted it in his head at least.

 

It started pouring outside just as Changgu finished taking a shower in prep for their next date. Yan An wanted to take Changgu out to a party one of his friends was throwing, some sort of anniversary celebration or something like that. That party didn’t really matter to him, truly. Just being able to spend time with Yan An was enough to make Changgu agree to the date, despite not knowing who it was throwing the party or what he would even do for however long they were there.

 

But with the rain came fog, and as Changgu sat patiently waiting on his couch, all dressed up for the party, Yan An called.

 

“The fog is so dense, I can’t see two feet in front of my car.”

 

“Are you trying to drive through it?” Changgu nearly shouted as he ran to his window, barely able to see the sidewalk outside of his apartment window.

 

“No, no, I pulled over.” Yan An said, to which Changgu let out a loud sigh of relief and held his chest. “But I feel bad. Who knows when the fog will clear? I barely left my neighborhood, I can’t believe something like this happened again.”

 

“Maybe it’s a sign.” Changgu said wistfully, leaning his chin in the palm of his hand before he sighed. “Some higher power doesn’t want us together, Yan Anie.” The affectionate name left him before he realized it, Yan An letting out a nervous laugh on the other line of the conversation. 

 

The sound of the radio crackling in the background seeped through Yan An’s end of the call before it disappeared, faded into nothing but the gentle inhale and exhale of his breath. Some gentle fondness flooded Changgu’s chest at the sound of his voice, heart skipping a beat in his chest.

 

“Well, this higher power is going to have to do a lot more to keep me from asking you on another date.”

 

They both erupted into fits of laughter, Changgu covering his mouth with his hand on instinct.

 

“Anyway, I’m really sorry that I couldn’t make it.” The apologetic tone of his voice laced together with regret and a hint of disappointment that made Changgu’s heart knot in his chest. “I’ll leave you alone now—”

 

“Leave me alone?” Changgu said, moving to sit down on his couch in a comfortable heap as he pulled a heavy blanket over his legs and stretched out. “But you’re just going to sit in your car until the fog clears, aren't you?”

 

“Ah, yeah.” Yan An said, resigned to his fate of sitting alone.

 

“Well, can’t we stay on the phone for a little bit longer?” Changgu said, suddenly feeling small at his question, but he didn’t waver. “I mean, only if you want to....”

 

“Of course I want to!” Yan An rushed happily, unapologetically shouting. “I just didn’t want to be a bother!”

 

“Oh, you’re definitely a bother.” Changgu teased, but couldn’t hold his serious tone as he let a few giggles slip out here and there. “You’re a good kind of bother, though. My favorite kind of bother.”

 

And with that, they slipped into conversation. Changgu talked about work and his little bit of schooling he was still finishing up, while Yan An spoke of his family with a longing fondness Changgu had never heard him use before. Of course, their conversations had never really broached the topic of Yan An’s home country much, either out of Changgu’s apprehension of getting to know him (getting attached too early was always an awful thing, and it had happened to him too many times to count), or Yan An’s desire to please Changgu and only talk about whatever he wanted to.

 

But it was comfortable and warm and oh-so loving, Changgu practically melted when he realized he and Yan An had been speaking onwards of three hours. As they settled down from a rowdy session of laughter and giggles, Changgu listened to Yan An’s gentle breathing, counting in time with them and wondering if their heartbeats had synchronized at any point in the conversation.

 

_ (Ah, I’ve always been a hopeless romantic, _ Changgu thought while running his fingers through his hair.)

 

“Hey, Changgu?” Yan An said softly. Changgu hummed in response, eyes fluttered shut in relaxation. “The fog cleared up.”

 

“Oh, it finally did?” Changgu used the word “finally”, when in reality he was severely disappointed that the fog had cleared. He felt like he could have gone hours longer talking to Yan An just like this: gently, tenderly, without fear of judgment and an openness unlike any other Changgu had experienced.

 

“A while ago, actually.” Yan An continued just as quietly, as if embarrassed of his sudden confession. “Maybe an hour ago... or longer?”

 

“What?” Changgu sat up, darting his gaze outside of his window. Sure enough, the fog had cleared to the point where Changgu could see the city’s skyscrapers as clear as day. “Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah.” Yan An said. “It’s getting a bit late now. I should probably go home and apologize to Hyojong for not going to his party.”

 

Changgu, overwhelmed with affection, sat up on the couch and pulled his knees to his chest.

 

“If I asked you why you stayed on the phone so long... would you answer me honestly?” Changgu practically whispered. For a moment, he thought he heard the obvious shiver Yan An gave as his breath stuttered for a split second. He could imagine the way Yan An’s hands tensed, how he licked his soft pink lips when he grew nervous without fail. The little nuances Changgu noticed but never pointed out flooded his mind all at once, and suddenly it was like Yan An was  _ there,  _ and this was so unusual because Changgu never felt this sort of quiet, subtle rush when he was with anybody else.

 

“I would answer honestly.” Yan An said.

 

Changgu took a deep breath in. “Why did you stay on the phone for so long, Yan An?”

 

Though there was hesitation in giving his answer, the tone of voice Yan An used said it wasn’t because he was unsure of his answer, but unsure of how Changgu would react.

 

“To talk to you.”

 

A pause. Changgu debated speaking, but bit his lip and held his silence.

 

“To hear your laugh.” Yan An continued quietly. “And... because I like hearing you sound so happy.”

 

Changgu’s heart fluttered. It skipped. His pulse practically roared in his ears as he flushed bright red and hid his face behind his hands, even though Yan An couldn’t see him.

 

It hardly counted as a real date, Changgu thought while sitting on the couch, but it was his favorite one so far.

 

**

 

Though Christmas had passed, many of the storefronts and shops still had their lights carefully strung over the high points of signs and around window panes displaying anything ranging from chocolates and sweets of a candy store, bread and muffins in a bakery, toys and meticulously wrapped gifts, to lavish diamond rings, earrings, and necklaces as they walked past a jewelry store.

 

Yan An’s breath came out in long, drawn out sighs, white clouds of steam trailing behind them as they walked along. Yan An insisted Changgu keep his scarf, which Changgu gratefully (albeit stubbornly) accepted as he buried his face in the folds and creases of the soft scarf.

 

It had only just started snowing, and yet, Changgu could hear his footsteps crunching with fresh snow beneath his feet. He looked up at Yan An again, pouted when he remembered how much taller Yan An was as he reached forward and locked fingers with him. The icy touch of his fingertips sent a chill down Changgu’s spine, and he squeezed his hand tighter.

 

“How far did you park?” Changgu said, rushing forward to catch up with Yan An. “You’re freezing, Anie.”

 

“Just another block, see?” Yan An pointed at the  _ only  _ bright orange car on the street. How many times had Changgu asked  _ why  _ Yan An bought a car the extremely offensive shade of pumpkin orange, only to get a nonchalant shrug in response to his question? “Anyway, it’s starting to lighten up now, so it’s not so bad.”

 

“But your hands are so cold!” Changgu retorted, the two stopping at the crosswalk as he reached over to the other side of Yan An’s body, pulled his hands up to his lips and blew warm breaths over his cold fingers. Yan An blushed brightly, unable to hide the small smile of awe on his face as he looked around. Thankfully, only a few other people stood at the crosswalk, waiting for the light to change, and they seemed more focused on the snow and keeping warm themselves than they did on Changgu’s affectionate gesture.

 

Before Yan An realized it, a sudden warmth spread across his fingers, lingering a second longer than Changgu’s warm breaths would as Yan An darted his gaze down and found Changgu pressing his lips to the tips of his fingers, kissing each of them long enough to sap the cold from his skin and instead share his own heat.

 

“A-ah, Changgu, you don’t have to.”

 

“I know.” Changgu said. “But I want to.”

 

Yan An wet his lips nervously, Changgu lifting Yan An’s other hand to his lips and repeating his soft, careful ministrations. The pallid vexation of Yan An’s fingertips contrasting against Changgu’s pink lips sent Yan An’s heart into a poorly subdued frenzy, thumping so loudly in his chest, he thought Changgu might hear if he got too close.

 

But he never did get too close. Although this was their fifth date, and winding down to hopefully another one sometime soon, Changgu hadn’t made a move, and Yan An never really had the chance to after their last date.

 

**

 

Just as the weather turned from chilly to outright freezing, Changgu asked Yan An out on a date this time. Yan An figured with his poor luck at planning dates (and damning the weather each time), that it would be best to wait until his luck ran better. So Changgu set up the date this time, to an ice skating rink for a quick skate around and dinner.

 

The only issue being, Yan An didn’t know how to ice skate.

 

It wasn’t that he hadn’t tried! As a matter of fact, Yan An thought as he laced up his shoes and watched Changgu do the same, he had tried really hard to when he was younger. But his limbs just wouldn’t cooperate, and his mind and his body were in two different places when he tried to push himself and slide, push himself and slide, push himself— only to fall straight on his ass.

 

But never let it be said Yan An wouldn’t try, if only for a few fleeting moments of connection with Changgu.

 

Yan An listened to Changgu as they approached the rink, Changgu turning his back to the rink and sliding backwards. Yan An swallowed thickly and noticed Changgu holding his hands out to him.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you.”

 

Those words quelled the unsettled, anxious feeling in the pit of his stomach more than any other embrace or kind words from his mother ever could. Swallowing his fear and taking a slow, graceless step forward, he ended up on the ice on one leg, the other hanging uselessly in the air as Changgu giggled and dropped his hand to Yan An’s thigh to push it down in place. Yan An’s knees almost buckled at the touch, though Changgu seemed absolutely composed as he slid back on the ice more, mindful of the others around them as Yan An yelped and nearly fell forward on his face.

 

“You’re doing good!” Changgu said, Yan An letting out a nervous laugh before nearly losing his balance again. “It’s okay. Just take a second to stand without moving.” Changgu slowed to a stop on the ice, Yan An uselessly sliding forward until their chests bumped and Changgu let out a quiet,  _ “Oof!” _

 

“How do people do this?” Yan An looked down at his trembling legs, suddenly embarrassed of his display. What kind of a man was he, afraid of some  _ sliding  _ on some  _ ice? _ Seriously, who acted this way at 20 years old?

 

“Well, don’t look now, but there is a six year old boy doing better than you are right now.” Changgu lifted his hand to hide his mouth as he spoke, laughing coquettishly as Yan An flushed beet red and looked at his feet again. “I’m kidding, Anie. You’ll get used to the ice in no time, okay? Here, hold my hand.”

 

Yan An stared at Changgu’s hand when he held it out, tracing over his fingertips and eyeing them before Changgu let out a giggle and laced their fingers together.

 

“It’s fine to do this kind of thing here. They’ll just think I’m teaching you how to skate, which I  _ am,” _ Changgu looked up at Yan An, “but I also really wanted to hold your hand, so... two birds, one stone?”

 

Yan An nodded dumbly, voice trapped in the confines of his chest as a knot formed in his throat.

 

Changgu was astoundingly charming in an effortless way.

 

Yan An remembered the first time he came upon Changgu, how they had met through a mutual friend at a dinner party, where Changgu was stealing an abnormal amount of cookies and sitting on the couch to eat them all by himself as the giant stranger he now fondly knew as Yan An copped a squat beside him and stole one of his cookies without asking.

 

Of course, at the time, Yan An thought that Changgu was one of his friends, which was why he had so calmly sat beside him and stolen food without even batting a lash before their eyes met. Yan An practically jumped off of the couch, apologizing and bowing more than five times with each apology. Bowing wasn’t necessarily a habit he had picked up from his home life, but something he had seen people do a lot of in Korea, so he took it upon himself to use it liberally when he messed something up (which happened to be a lot of the time).

 

But Changgu.... Changgu just  _ laughed. _ The smile on his face spanned his red lips on that particular night, after eating one too many cookies and maybe drinking a little too fast. Yan An couldn’t help staying by his side when Changgu patted the couch cushion beside him and scooted over to make room .

 

_ “That was cute.” _ He said. And Yan An apologized again, though he didn’t know why.  _ “I’m Yeo Changgu.” _

 

Yan An stared quizzically at the hand Changgu held out towards him, mindful of the expression on Changgu’s face before Changgu let out a noise of shock and took his hand back.

 

_ “Sorry, my friend just came back from the states and apparently that’s a thing they do there a lot. When he introduces himself to people, he always sticks his hand out like that. I must have caught it.” _

 

_ “It’s fine.” _ Yan An said softly.  _ “I’m Yan An.” _

 

Changgu flitted his gaze back up to Yan An, offering him another cookie as Yan An sheepishly thanked him for it instead of stealing it away like he had before.

 

The odd thing about their first meeting was that Yan An couldn’t bring himself to leave after introducing himself. Even when Changgu’s other friends came up and started speaking to him so quickly that Yan An practically didn’t understand what they were saying, he found Changgu glancing at him from the corner of his eye, as if to ensure Yan An was still there, still listening, still eating cookies and sitting beside him with a quiet gentleness that made Changgu’s cheeks pink with fondness.

 

And at the end of the night, as Changgu walked out with Yan An sort of ambling by him, he turned to Yan An, eyes wide as he scratched his cheek and smiled.

 

_ “Can I get your number, or am I going to have to ask Shinwon for it?”  _

 

“Anie!” Changgu shouted, bringing Yan An out of his endearment induced stupor as he snapped his fingers and caught him off guard. “You almost ran right into a little kid. Are you okay? You seem a little out of it.”

 

“Oh....” Yan An said, pushing himself away slightly. “Yeah. I’m okay.”

 

Seeming to accept the answer, Changgu laced their fingers together again (which brought the question, when had he unlaced them from Yan An’s, and  _ why?) _ before pulling him towards the middle of the rink, away from the walls and the other people messing around in the ring of the rink.

 

“I’m going to move away from you now.” Changgu said, already loosening his fingers from Yan An’s own while Yan An went wide eyed and shook his head, tried to grab onto Changgu’s hands, but found himself reaching for nothing but air as he lurched forward and nearly fell on his face.

 

“Changgu, please come back.” Yan An’s voice shook with fear as he looked down at his feet, wobbling insecurely in his place as he whimpered and threw his arms out at his sides to steady himself. “I’m gonna fall and hurt myself!”

 

“You’re not going to fall if you just take a little baby step.” Changgu said, almost scoldingly so as he put his hands on his hips. “C’mon, Anie, just take a little step forward and you’ll slide right over to me.”

 

“I’m gonna slide right over to you on my  _ face.” _ Yan An whined childishly.

 

“Well, it’s a good thing I like you for more than your face, isn’t it?” Changgu replied just as childishly. “Now seriously, just one step. For me?”

 

Yan An looked up from his feet to meet Changgu’s pleading gaze, expression comforting and warm as he held one of his hands out to Yan An. If looking at Changgu this way was all it took for Yan An to earn a sudden burst of courage, he was sure he’d be able to do anything in the entire world.

 

Taking a careful step across the ice, Yan An felt his other foot naturally move with him, pushing himself forward and immediately locking hands with Changgu as soon as he was close enough to reach.

 

“See! It’s not so bad once you get out of your head a little bit.” Changgu urged, taking another step back from Yan An, further than before as he nodded encouragingly. Yan An swallowed hard and moved once more, found the glide of ice beneath his skates like floating on air as he let out a breathy laugh. With the air knocked from his chest, he grinned, averted his gaze to his feet again before he felt Changgu’s fingers on his chin, lifting his attention from the ice to his soft expression. “Keep your eyes on me.”

 

If Yan An was feeling unsteady before, then he was practically  _ putty _ after that. He nodded again, following Changgu as he took steps back, halfway across the ice and growing more and more distant as Yan An picked up his pace to catch up with him. Yan An marveled at how easy Changgu made it look— ice skating, he meant. Even just moving backwards little by little looked like a work of art, an intricate movement for Changgu, as if he had been skating for his entire life. It was so simple and easy to do, but Yan An was in awe nevertheless.

 

As Yan An and Changgu reached the end of the rink, Changgu standing just in front of the barriers separating the bleachers of the rink and the actual ice, Yan An grinned, thinking he had caught Changgu and could hug him as a reward for all of his hard work. He pushed himself off of the ice again, one foot after the other as he picked up the pace with the goofiest grin tugging at the corners of his lips.

 

Just as Yan An was about to knock in Changgu, Changgu moved to the side, curving his slides across the ice and catching Yan An off guard as he ran into the barrier face first, immediately falling back on his ass and holding his nose.

 

“Oh my god!” Changgu said, a mixture of laughter and shock as he fell to his knees on the ice and held Yan An’s hands covering his face. “I thought you were gonna stop, I didn’t think you were gonna just run right into it!”

 

“You didn’t tell me how to stop!” Yan An whined, pulling his hand away from his face to reveal a warm trickle of blood streaming down the side of his face. Changgu’s expression immediately fell, eyes full of worry as he apologized profusely and lifted Yan An to his feet, leading him back to the exit of the rink. Yan An pretended not to notice the quiet giggles of a group of teenage girls sitting in the bleachers at the sight of his nosebleed, undoubtedly witnesses to his pure failure in the rink.  _ How embarrassing,  _ Yan An thought as Changgu sat him down and grabbed the backpack he had brought along, pulling out a small package of tissues. He sat down beside Yan An, dabbing at the blood trickling down his cheeks and letting out a nervous chuckle, clearly put off by Yan An’s sudden quietness.

 

“I’m really sorry, Anie. I really didn’t think about what I was doing before I did it. I should’ve stayed and helped you.” Changgu’s tone was dripping with regret, laced with irritation for himself as he pulled the tissue back and held it up to Yan An’s nose. “I get it if you’re mad at me.”

 

Yan An, taken aback by his words, darted his gaze to Changgu, tracing his eyes over the unsure expression on his face before he smiled, and then burst into loud, raucous laughter. Changgu flushed lightly, ears hot and pink as he struggled to keep the tissue up to Yan An’s nose, though the blood was already beginning to slow to a few drops every now and again.

 

“How could I be mad at you for that?” Yan An said through giggles, Changgu’s brows raising with surprise at his joyous voice. “I was just shocked, Changgu. I ran right into the wall! Me! Imagine how funny it looked!”

 

Changgu hesitated, watching as Yan An laughed harder, face reddening as he swept a stray tear away from his cheek and held his stomach. Changgu let out a few laughs, a sudden rush of relief flooding his veins when he realized Yan An  _ wasn’t  _ angry at him for something like that, even though he had every right to be.

 

“It was a  _ little  _ funny.” Changgu admitted sheepishly, Yan An’s laughter finally dying down before he looked at Changgu and felt him wipe his nose with another tissue. “You should go to the bathroom though. You have blood all over this side of your face.” Changgu pointed it out. “And your lips. Seriously, it’s everywhere. I guess it’s a good thing that your coat is red though. Won’t stain.”

 

“It’s on my lips?” Yan An said, pressing his fingers to his lips. At the sight of blood on his fingertips, Yan An whined and let his shoulders fall. “There goes my plan! Ugh, it’s everywhere.”

 

“Your plan?” Changgu said, eyeing Yan An suspiciously. “What plan?”

 

“Well, it doesn’t matter now.” Yan An said as he unlaced his skates and hung them over his arm. “I’ll take these back and clean up in the bathroom.”

 

“You’re not going to skate anymore?” Changgu said. Yan An quirked a brow at him. “It’s just... I thought we could keep going...  _ together, _ you know.”

 

“Ah, I probably shouldn’t go back out after a nosebleed.” Yan An said, to which Changgu mentally kicked himself for not even thinking of. “And honestly, I think I’d have just as much of a good time sitting out here watching you skating as I would if I were there with you.” Yan An shrugged.

 

Changgu hummed softly, shaking his head and moving to unlace his own skates.

 

“Why won’t you keep skating?” Yan An said before Changgu rose to his feet and they carried their skates over to the counter. “Weren’t you having fun?”

 

“Well... yes. But it wouldn’t be as much fun out there without someone with me.” Changgu looked down at the counter, unable to hold his gaze with Yan An as he handed his skates over. “Without you.”

 

It was Yan An’s turn to flush, smiling as he handed his own skates to the clerk and received their shoes in return. They took their time moving back to the bleachers and slipping their shoes on, Yan An excusing himself to clean his face off as Changgu relaxed in the bleachers and twiddled his fingers.

 

_ “There goes my plan!” _

 

What kind of plan was Yan An talking about, Changgu thought, that had been ruined by his nosebleed? Surely it couldn’t have been anything involving skating together, since Yan An was just a beginner.

 

With a loud sigh, Changgu resigned himself to asking about it later, maybe during dinner or when Yan An dropped him off at his home later in the night.

 

There was one thing he was grateful for, at the very least, Changgu thought. At least their date hadn’t been compromised by the weather.

 

**

 

And now, on their fifth date, Changgu and Yan An found themselves suffering at the hands of the weather yet again.

 

As they approached Yan An’s vividly painted orange car, Yan An smiled and looked down to his feet. Changgu noticed the action and slowed to a stop, eyes curiously tracing over the grin on Yan An’s face. Without sparing Changgu a second glance, Yan An looked up to the sky, let a few stray snowflakes fall over his pink cheeks and his dark hair, one even landing on the curve of his lashes.

 

“Cute.” Changgu said without even realizing the word had left his lips. A red flush spread across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, Yan An turning to face him.

 

“I like the snow.” Yan An said simply. Changgu hummed.

 

“I would have liked the snow too, if I had dressed for it.” Changgu pointed to Yan An’s car. “Unlock your car already, you’ve got to be freezing standing here without your coat or scarf.”

 

“Seeing you warm keeps me warm too.” Yan An said, earning a snort of laughter from Changgu as he hid his face in the material of his soft scarf.

 

“How greasy. What drama did you steal that from?”

 

“I mean it.” Yan An said tenderly.

 

“That still doesn’t explain why we’re standing out here.” Changgu let out a puff of warm breath, watched as the condensation and steam appeared in a white cloud before disappearing.

 

“It isn’t much warmer at my apartment, you know.” Yan An said. “I don’t use the heater.”

 

“I remember.” Changgu continued. “I figured we could just... I don’t know, cuddle?” Changgu said the last part quickly. Yan An couldn’t help smiling wider, and he swore his cheeks would never stop hurting from how often he smiled that night.

 

“Cuddling is.... Yeah, yeah, we can definitely cuddle.”

 

“Then get me back to your place!” Changgu pouted, nodding at the car door. When he turned his attention back to Yan An, he found Yan An still was just... staring at him. 

 

There was something longing, affectionate and honeyed as their eyes met. Changgu’s breath felt trapped in his chest, blood suddenly running hot, hot,  _ hot _ and he felt extremely exposed, despite the fact that he was bundled up in a coat two sizes too big and a scarf that radiated warmth and smelled sweetly, the same scent of Yan An’s apartment, which Changgu had experienced on their first date.

 

He wanted to speak, tried to find the words, though he was sure there were none. Yan An himself had nothing to say, even as he parted his lips and let out shallow, short breaths that made Changgu think maybe Yan An was just as nervous as he was.

 

Five dates. Five dates, and Changgu was sure he was fond of Yan An in a way that made him want more, made him want all of him shamelessly. Maybe that was selfish, Changgu thought, to want somebody so completely and entirely, even in the purest senses of the word, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Not when Yan An was so willing to give himself. Not when Yan An was looking at him this way.

 

“Changgu?”

 

_ Oh,  _ his voice sounded so soft. Just hearing it after the few moments of silence made Changgu’s heart skip in his chest, reminding him of how delicate he felt with Yan An, or because of Yan An.

 

“Y-yes?”

 

There was snow littering his hair. Changgu took the sight of Yan An in like a painting, mindful of every little detail, including the curve of his lips and the dip of his cupid’s bow, the soft pinks of his lips and the way the snowflakes seemed to just decorate his face before melting away.

 

“Is five dates enough?” Yan An said. Changgu quirked his brows.

 

“Enough.... Enough for what?”

 

Yan An took a step closer, the sudden sound of snow crunching bringing Changgu back to reality. They were in the middle of the sidewalk, waiting to get into Yan An’s car, standing in the cold snow. The shiver that rocked through Yan An’s core didn’t go unnoticed by Changgu, who immediately unraveled the scarf from around his neck and wrapped it around Yan An. Without realizing he had done it, Changgu pulled Yan An closer, close enough to feel the ghosting touch of his hands on his waist as he lifted them slowly.

 

“I’ve... been waiting to ask. I didn’t want to rush you.” Yan An said, gingerly lifting his hand and moving to tuck some of Changgu’s hair behind his ear. It was getting long, longer than it had before. Yan An liked it, smiling at Changgu as he flushed lightly.

 

“You can ask now.” Changgu breathed out, laced with a weak laugh, like he always did when he grew nervous.

 

Yan An nodded. “Uhm,” he began, letting out a soft breath and steeling his trembling heart, “Changgu, can I... can I kiss you?”

 

All rational thought and words knocked from his mind, Changgu pulled Yan An even closer by his scarf, lifting his hands from the scarf and letting his shaking fingertips rest on the sides of Yan An’s neck. Changgu couldn’t bring himself to speak, didn’t want to say anything in the gentleness of the moment before he stood on his tiptoes. He only nodded, Yan An hesitantly leaning down, close enough to feel Changgu’s breath ghost over his own lips.

 

And then their lips met, and it was feather soft and warm, like every cup of hot cocoa Yan An had ever drank in his life flooding his entire body at the touch of Changgu’s lips to his own. Changgu struggled to keep his stance, falling back on his heels and making Yan An chase his lips for a second kiss even gentler than the first. As if handling the most delicate of porcelain, Yan An rested one hand on Changgu’s waist, only daring to steady Changgu’s delicate body against his own.

 

Changgu pulled away, his eyes still fluttered shut with a timid smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He bit his bottom lip in apprehension, scared to open his eyes before he felt Yan An’s thumb just beneath his lip, easing it out from the hold of his teeth and leaning in to chastely kiss away the blooming red splotch appearing on his lips from biting down so hard.

 

They parted for a moment, Changgu finally fluttering his eyes open to find Yan An doing the same, his cheeks flushed red as he met his gaze with embarrassment painted in his expression.

 

“Was that... okay?”

 

Changgu nodded again, words still lost somewhere with his fear of being rejected as he pulled Yan An into his arms, wrapping his arms around his body and squeezing affectionately.

 

“Wow.” Changgu said. “You really are warm.”

 

“Y-yeah.” Yan An said, daring to lift his hands from his sides and card his fingers through Changgu’s soft locks of hair.

 

“Good.” Changgu spoke in short phrases, unable to do much more than that as he looked up at Yan An and beamed. “I’ve always wanted a boyfriend to keep me warm in the winter.”

 

Yan An flushed bright red, felt his heart inevitably melt in his chest as Changgu nodded towards the car again. Yan An unlocked it, holding the door open for Changgu and rushing to his side as quickly as he could without slipping on the snow. As soon as he turned the car on, he turned the heat to the highest setting, letting it gradually get warmer as Changgu let out a soft, contented noise from his side of the car.

 

“Uhm.” Yan An began again, Changgu glancing at him and smiling almost immediately. “So... the boyfriend thing.”

 

Changgu laughed. “Yes?”

 

“How does that work... in terms of dates?” Yan An twiddled his fingers in his lap, suddenly embarrassed when Changgu let out a few giggles. “Because I had some really fun ideas for dates, but... like, do we still go about dates the same way now? Do I just text you and ask you if you want to go out on another one with me?” Yan An nervously rubbed the back of his neck. “I’ve never done this before.”

 

Changgu hummed and let his hand rest on Yan An’s own on his thigh, their fingers lacing together affectionately.

 

“You just do it however it feels right to you.”

 

Changgu paused, pursing his lips and catching Yan An’s attention.

 

“Does this feel right to you?”

 

The question itself sounded simple, like Changgu just wanted to make sure he wasn’t going too fast, but there was a hidden tone, a worry that maybe Yan An was unsure of himself or what he wanted. But Yan An smiled, smiled like he had so many times before, like that night Changgu asked for his number or how he did when he thought Changgu wasn’t paying attention in quiet moments.

 

“This feels right.”

 

Changgu grinned, leaning forward in his seat and pressing a chaste kiss to Yan An’s cheek before Yan An tugged his seatbelt on and put the car into gear. As they drove down the street, Yan An mindful of the snow and the kids crossing the streets in their huge, oversized coats, Changgu eased himself back in his seat, sunk into the chair and pulled the collar of Yan An’s coat over his face, taking in the soft, sweet scent of his cologne.

 

Maybe for their next date, Changgu thought as he looked at Yan An’s concentrated expression, tongue poking past his lips before he let out a deep breath, he wouldn’t check the weather or worry about that sort of thing. Affection lingered heavy in his chest as he realized that no matter what the weather, no matter what happened, their dates always ended well.

 

And that felt right.

**Author's Note:**

> also thank u to [pyong](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hongseok) (@shineuro on tumblr) for helping me pick a prompt and also for editing this while i was writing it and being my friend ilysm pyong  
> also lowkey dedicated 2 [chase](http://archiveofourown.org/users/noahchaselexica/pseuds/noahchaselexica) for inspiring me 2 write fluff this is for u buddy ♥ !!
> 
> i edited this one time bc want 2 get posted now so let me kno,, my eyes are broken pls,,
> 
> talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/iIyssssm) or [tumblr](http://ilyssssm.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
